JarrettvsJogan Challenge
by Grace-1997
Summary: First challenge from me for you guys for the most popular pairings here at the moment! :D Read more inside! Hope you guys take part of it! :D I didn't do it! :D RESULTS ARE HERE! :D
1. about the challenge itself

**Hay guys! Since we have now over 20 stories at the page and a lot of readers and reviewers , I thought it's time for the first challenge! :D**

**I already did one at the SIU section not to long ago and it worked out really good and first challenge, should be kept simple so :D**

**The subject will be the Jarrett vs Jogan challenge! :D (Jasmine/Garrett vs Jasmine/Logan)**

**It's pretty easy. You write an One Shot about one of the pairings about one of the two subjects:**

**1) Either how they came together**

**2) or how they have a couple fight and make up**

**You can choose, which one you want and make an One Shot about it! :D**

**Well, what you have to do in the right order is:**

**1) Write a review, for which couple you want to write and about which theme**

**2) Write the One Shot and post it with #JarrettvsJogan in the summary or the AN :)**

**3) Write me when you're finished with the One Shot or as a review :)**

**The rules are always the same at my challenges:**

**1) NO rated M**

**2) The One Shot has to have at least 800 words**

**3) Not writing yourself reviews (yes, we already had that) but you can vote for other people**

**4) No cutting, sex or suicide scenes **

**5) Not trying to take other people down at AN's to get more reviews or that they would get less**

**6) It has to be a new One Shot and nothing, that already excists. It would be unfair for people, who haven't written anything yet.**

**7) ONE One Shot per person and not more!**

**I think that was all about the rules. If I forgot something, tell me. I'm not going to compete at the challenge like always and you have to write a review that you want to be in the challenge until the 1st March and until the 6th, you can write your One Shots :)**

**The winner gets three shout outs at my story 'Not a big deal or is it?' , one here and one at my profile for one month :)**

**For everybody else, if you want your favorite One Shot to win, write a review, favorite and follow it or write it here, which One Shot you want to win :) Every vote counts! :D**

**I hope you guys like the challenge and take part of it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. More infos

**Hay guys! I'm here with some new infos about the challenge! :D**

**First of all, wow. Already 6 people who take part of it! :D That made me really happy, thank you guys! :)**

**Here are all the people, who take part of it:**

**ProudlyUnique (Jarrett, not finished yet)**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn (Jogan, finished)**

**Junatina (Jarrett, finished)**

**jordan . honeycutt . 7 (Jogan, not finished yet)**

**Lovedyoufirstx (Jogan, finished)**

**Nutella Pandas (Jarrett, finished)**

**Well, you guys still have time to take part of it till the 1st March and you can also already vote here or on the One Shot of the people, who take part of it! I read through all One Shots and I have toe say, I was really impressed! :D**

**Well, the One Shots can be written till the 6th March and the votes goes till the 10th still and from my last challenge I know, that everything can change with the votes from today to tomorrow, so don't be upset if you don't get many reviews at first :)**

**As long as you keep the rules and give your best, you have nothing to loose and really every vote counts! :)**

**6 people are already a lot for such a new section, but I'd love it if more people would take part of it! :)**

**Well, but I still have some other things:**

**First of all, about guest reviews: They're okay but as soon as I notice, that someone tried to review their self with guest reviews or so, the person will be kicked out of the challenge. That's totally unfair so please let it be.**

**Second of all: To the guest, who asked why I don't take part of the challenge: First, Awwww thank you and second in my opinion, taking part of your own challenge is like recommend yourself. In my opinion one of the dumbest things you can do. :D**

**Third: If your One Shot went that good, that you say you want to continue it as a multi chapter story, please do me the favor to either start the story after the competition or I only count the reviews for the first chapter.**

**Fourth: Everybody only can have one One Shot and again, it can't be one, that already excists! Otherwise it would be unfair for the others!**

**Fifth and last point: Only because I don't take part of the challenge, doesn't mean that I'm not going to write at that section the next 2 1/2 weeks! :D There will come One Shots from me or chapters of my story 'Not a big deal or is it?' but not for the challenge! :)**

**Well, that was it from me! :D Sorry for the long AN but I hope you guys know more now! :D Soon will come an other AN in a few days with a special for the challenge! :D Hope you guys take part of the challenge! :) Infos and more rules are at the first chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	3. Vote! Vote! Vooote!

**Hay guys! :D Last announcement about the challenge before the One Shots have to be finished! :D**

**Only 3 days to do the One Shots and there are still 3 One Shots missing! :D**

**Guys, you have to hurry up because the vote will only go till the 9th March! :)**

**Also, if you want your favorite One Shot to win, you can also vote here from now on! :)**

** Just leave a review, what your favorite One Shot was (not more than 2 final votes and that has to be one Jogan and one Jarrett One Shot) and it'll be counted to the final count! :)**

**Hoep you guys write the One Shots in the next days and I can't wait for the results! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	4. Stop!

**TIMES OVER! The results will be there at Sunday :)**

**You can still vote, but nobody can write a One Shot anymore!**

**Vote her or at their One Shot for your favorite!**

**The one, who are taking part of this are in the second chapter!**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	5. The winner is

**Hay guys! I have the results of the challenge! :D**

**Well, it was the first challenge and 5 people took part of it but it was great and thanks for everyone, who took part of it! :)**

**You guys are seriously great and we have a first, a second and 3 third places :D**

**I counted it like that:**

**- One point for every review**

**-Two points for ever favorite or follower**

**- Three points for my favorites from me **

**Well, I don't want to get you to excited, so here are the results! :D**

**The third places are going to:**

**ProudlyUnique (Look A Little Deeper , Jarrett)**

**Nutella Pandas (Fights, Jarrett)**

**and Lovedyoufirstx (Not that bad at all, Jogan)**

**with 24 points! :D Congrats from me for you guys! The One Shots were great! :D**

**Well and the second place goes to...**

**Junatina (Happily ever after? , Jarrett) with 29 points! :D**

**Congrats! The One Shot was great! :)**

**Well, and the first place and the winner of three shout outs at my story and one at my profile for a whole month goes to...**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn (Too far, Jogan) with 35 points! :D**

**Congratulations! You won the very first challenge here and with that, Jogan is also the winner pairing of the challenge! :D**

**You get your promised price and thanks to everyone, who took part of it and voted! :) You guys are the best! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
